When the Nightmare Ends
by XLittleBritishGirlX
Summary: Private Alice Dantean is in the middle of a nightmare... after a mission gone wrong she is injured and the only person she had left in the sad excuse for a world didnt know who she was. Will she make him remember or let him find out for himself...MFXOC
1. Teaser

The lights were blinding, the shouts of unseen people were deafening, and the pain was unbearable….. Darkness threatened to her back into unconsciousness, but she fought it with everything she had left, which was the man lying in the bed beside her. No matter how much she fought, the darkness of sleep was creeping closer as the sedatives flooded her veins and she fell back into an unwanted nightmare…

Locusts…Blood…Gore…Chainsaws…was never a good mix and Private Alice Dantean was stuck in the middle of it. At the age of 27 Alice had seen many scenarios that should have stayed as nightmares, but nothing compared to this. Hordes surrounded the prison that she and the rest of Delta squad had taken up refuge after the King Raven crashed on its rooftop.

Hello anyone who is reading this! this is a short little prologue to a new story im writing, this is my first fanfic so please be nice and if you want to read more please review! xx

~LG~


	2. Chapter One

Okay anyone who is reading this who i doubt is any but anyway first chapter up and done, please if you get a chance check out my friends stories Whats your name again? by Scarlett Frost and Things change,People Change by Bade4eva

Now on with the story :)

The lights were blinding, the shouts of unseen people were deafening, and the pain was unbearable….. Darkness threatened to her back into unconsciousness, but she fought it with everything she had left, which the man was laying in the bed beside her. No matter how much she fought, the darkness of sleep was creeping closer as the sedatives flooded her veins and she fell back into an unwanted nightmare…

Locusts…Blood…Gore…Chainsaws…was never a good mix and Private Alice Dantean was stuck in the middle of it. At the age of 27 Alice had seen many scenarios that should have stayed as nightmares, but nothing compared to this. Hordes surrounded the prison that she and the rest of Delta squad had taken up refuge after the King Raven crashed on its rooftop.

The prison was a stronghold, meant to keep the inmates in and everybody else out. The complex had 9 stories, 7 above ground and 2 below. Solid concrete blocks and sheets of metal made up the solid main structure. Long abandoned, the lights no longer turned on and due to the lack of windows no natural light entered the building leaving the long, menacing hallways in darkness. Surrounding the prison was an 8 foot concrete wall topped with another 2 feet of barbed wire in coils. And at that moment it was the only thing keeping hundreds of locust from raining all kinds of hell on Delta.

Lead by the light of the torches mounted on their Lancers, Delta squad quickly made their way down the stairs to sweep the buildings for any signs of life. Lead by Sargent Marcus Fenix Delta squad consisted of Corporal Dom Santiago, Private Augustus 'Cole Train' Cole, Corporal Damon Baird, Private Benjamin Carmine and Private Alice 'Dante' Dantean. Running down the stairs staking two at a time they swept each floor and determined that the prison was empty and seemed unused in years.

Delta took advantage of the temporary safety to get ready for the next task of getting out. Setting up in what looked like an armoury on the first underground level, Baird managed to fiddle with a small generator to power the single overhead bulb that cast a dull yellow light over the team.

They all sat with their weapons at their sides checking over themselves and patching up injuries. Alice looked over herself and found nothing major, her Gear armor only covering her torso and legs had done its job with only her arms receiving damage.

She had a gash across her left bicep with was causing her arm to become completely cover in crimson blood along with other little cuts that were nothing to worry about. She pulled a bandage from her medkit and wrapped it around her upper arm where it quickly got soaked red.

Not being able to be bothered to spend more time on it she just left it and went to check on the rest of the team. Having the closest thing to medical training Alice was the team medic.

Sitting closest with his back to her was Marcus, at first glance the 6 foot 4 soldier looked fine but as Alice got closer she noticed he was picking shrapnel out of cuts on his face using Carmine's discarded helmet as a mirror.

Silently she knelt down next to him and hit his hand away, carefully pulling out what was left.

"What happened? Why did we go down?" she asked, trying to keep his mind occupied as she pulled some of the larger pieces of metal that he had missed.

"Last thing I remember is the reaver, then waking up on the roof,"

"Yea that's pretty much all I got, fucking reavers," she said standing up and pulling Marcus up with her.

He looked at her his tormented blue eyes catching hold of her hazel before looking down at her arm "you right?"

Alice shrugged "As good as I'm going to be, I should check on the others," just as she went to step past him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her briefly

"Be careful," he said in a low voice,

Alice smiled "always,"

As he released her the roof above them shook and dust and pieces of debris started falling onto their heads. Cursing they ran up the flights of steps one after the other. Reaching the roof they walked over to the edge where they saw a terrible sight. Hundreds of Locusts were standing in a loose arc around the large, boarded up door embedded in the wall surrounding the perimeter. In the middle of the arc was a berserker.

It was 7 foot, 400 pounds of all muscle and no brains to speak of. Blind and dumb they had a keen sense of hearing and smell which made them a difficult foe with the only easy way to kill one was the satellite weapon "Hammer of Dawn".

This berserker was currently walking backwards away from the door only to release a roar that sent a shiver down Alice's spine and throw all of its weight into the door causing it bend and the large rusted hinges to creak.

"What's the plan boss?" Carmine asked replacing his helmet.

Thinking for a moment, he looked at each member of his team. "We split up, Cole Carmine, go downstairs and grab ammo, any weapons we could use and a radio if you can find one, we need to get in contact with Base,"

_CRASH_

They gave a slight wince at the sound of 400 pounds of pure muscle slamming itself against the door before nodding and turned to make their way swiftly downstairs.

"What's the condition of the Raven, will it fly us out of here?" Marcus asked urgently

CRASH

Baird sighed and gave a humourless laugh "the piece of shit motor is fried, the fuel lines are leaking, the control panel is shot to hell and even if we could get all that fixed the fuel tank is probably empty, the radio is stuffed and oh yea half the rotors are gone thanks to the fucking reaver , need I continue,"

CRASH

"You could have just said no," Alice said sarcastically staring down to the scene below, flinching as the Berserker slammed itself once more into the breaking door "guys I don't mean to rush you but I don't think that door can take much more of this," calmly checking the magazine in her Lancer, she was running low on ammo and her back up weapons were completely depleted, so she discarded them over the side of the building not wanting to carry around the unneeded weight.

Marcus knew she was right, but with no way to contact Base they couldn't see whether the Hammer was operational to take care of that Berserker.

"Baird, see if you can't get that radio to work, contacting Base is the primary objective, we need a way out of here," Baird gave a mock salute and rolled his eyes before climbing into the cockpit to assess the damage.

CRASH

"And you come with me," He said beckoning Alice to follow him. They walked down the stairs past the floors with the rows of empty cells, down to the ground floor.

Waking up was like getting hit by a bus. Slowly opening her eyes she took in the familiar room that was the infirmary. The constant beep of heart rate monitors echoed through the room.

Slowly and painfully pushing herself into the sitting position she glanced around at the cold gray concrete walls and the white metal framed cots that were holding the many wounded and pushed against the back wall was a line of cots silhouetted in white sheets which covered those already gone.

Glancing up and down the row of wounded she looked for the rest of her team and only found one. It was the team leader and her fiancé Marcus Fenix in the bed next to her. Swinging her legs off the bed she heard the heart rate monitors beeps grow faster and felt stiches on her arms and stomach pulling tight, painfully pulling out the long IV needle from her arm she began to walk slowly towards the bed that Marcus was sleeping and sat on the end of the narrow cot. Looking at the man in front of her almost brought her to tears and after years of war and loss that wasn't easy to do.

He was pale with small cuts all over the right side of his face, and a bandage that seemed to circle his newly shaved head. His arms were completely covered in red stained white bandages and as if sensing her presence he slowly opened his bloodshot blue eyes and stared at her.

"Private? What are you doing?" This confused Alice for a moment, he hadn't called her Private for 5 years, It had always been Dante or Alice.

"I just woke up; I thought I would see how you were doing,"

"I'll live," he replied shortly.

She leant over to give him a light kiss on his uninjured cheek, but he stopped her by raising a bandaged hand.

"Marcus, what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"That's Sargent to you Private, you haven't been with us long enough to be getting too personal,"

Alice had been with Delta for 7 years now and had been in a relationship with Marcus for 3 of them.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked cautiously

"I remember being on a train and kicking RAAM's ass, then nothing just waking up here,"

It was then Alice realised. They killed RAAM 5 years ago before they sank Jacinto. He didn't remember the King Raven crashing on the prison rooftop. He didn't remember the hundreds of locusts trying to kill them.

He didn't remember her…

DUN DUN DUN

i am accepting peoples OC so if you want to be a part of the story please let me know

Please review!

reviews make me motivated to update *hinthint*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You seem to know your way around fairly well, you and Dom, you guys been here before?" Alice asked as they walked down a corridor lined with prison cells.

Marcus didn't miss a beat, "I vacationed here a few years back,"

"Oh really, I can see it really is a prime holiday spot," she pointed her gun mounted torch towards a rat in the corner of a cell and muttered "complete with wildlife,"

Marcus gave a low chuckle as he kicked open the metal double doors with the white "G" painted on it. Alice walked into the room gun first sweeping illuminating the area with the thin beam of light from her torch which got lost in the dark space.

"Seems to be a workshop of sorts, I don't think we'll find anything of value here," picking up a hammer she continued "unless you think they have a Hammer of Dawn sitting in the back,"

Marcus launched a flare towards the roof and it bathed the room in an eerie green light.

The room was bigger than expected the walls lined with tools and old car parts, but in the centre of the large room was a massive armour plated vehicle.

Alice gave a long whistle "what is that?"

"That is a Skidbladnir, a four wheeled, fully equipped military vehicle in case things got a bit hairy upstairs and the guards had to make a quick escape,"

The Skidbladnir was huge; Alice felt quite small standing next to the front wheel…which was as tall as she was.

The whole thing was made of thick metal; on top was a torrent gun, the sides had small holes about the size of a gun barrel and the wheels had 2 foot jagged spikes sticking out at knee height.

The most daunting feature of the Skid wasn't any of these things, but the solid metal wedge off the front that extended 6 feet in front of the vehicle.

It was perfect mode of travel when someone was trying to clear a path through a group of locusts.

"Nice," Alice said impressed "would it happen to have a long distance radio? Cause these pieces of shit aren't gonna cut it"

Marcus slung his Lancer of his shoulder before climbing the small ladder on the side of the Skid, opening the hatch at the top he slid in and after a minute emerged holding a little compact radio.

"That's it?" Alice asked disappointed.

"Better than nothing, ain't it?" Marcus replied

Alice shrugged, climbing up the small ladder and into another hatch in the side of the vehicle. Sitting in the driver's seat she looked at the controls and gave the stats a once over.

"It's got fuel, and I'm sure they have ammo for the shooter on top in the armoury," Alice called out.

Marcus turned on the radio he was holding and tuned it to the squad's frequency and picked up a most interesting conversation

"Probably having a quickie in the cells," Baird's husky voice murmured over the radio.

Cole's voice replied 'jealous that you can't get any?"

"Well if I got the chance I'd have a go at that,"

Marcus and Alice shared a look and Alice plucked the radio from his hands and interjected

"Gentlemen as interesting as this conversation is I think we have more pressing matters at hand,"

There was silence on the other line. Marcus laughed humourlessly "idiot,"

"Tell me good news Cole, what have we got?" Marcus asked taking the radio back for Alice.

"Woah Baby, it's a gear's dream down here, I don't know how much of it is of use to us, but it's beautiful down here,"

"You sound in love Cole, while you're having your moment could you look for shells for a Raiter torrent gun? We think we have found our way out of here,"

"Yea, you got it boss," Cole replied obviously distracted.

"Baird, what's the status of the Raven?"

There was no reply. "Baird, you idiot are you there?"

After a brief pause, Baird's voice came through the radio.

"fucking hell!"

"Baird!" Marcus yelled "what's going on?"

"You lovebirds better have a way out of here because the Berserker just broke through the fucking gate,"

Marcus began barking orders into the radio as Alice ducked back into the hatch and began to start up the massive vehicle. Only one problem…there was no key.

"What the hell of an escape vehicle has no fucking key?" she yelled angrily

She stuck her head out to yell to Marcus as he jumped down from the Skid to remove the chocks from the towering wheels. "Get it started up Dante, we're getting out of here, might be home in time for dinner,"

"Don't hold your breath, the keys are missing,"

Marcus kicked the wheel," Your kidding me, aren't you?" he asked loudly "the Berserker just broke the gate down and any minute will be in here with us!'

"You think I don't know that!" Alice called back unamused. "You wouldn't happen to have a guess to where the key would be!"

He considered this a second before replying "Wardens office on the Second Floor, I'll get it,"

The private jumped down from the Skid landing surely on her feet before running to the door and calling back "I'll go, stay here and get ready!" before adding quietly to herself "we are going to be cutting it pretty damn close.

Alice ran as fast as she could through the cell blocks and upstairs before she found four industrial grey office rooms doors one with 'WARDEN" printed in black.

She never noticed the door to the left of the one she entered straining against its hinges….

Down in the garage, the rest of Delta, carrying full bags of ammo and weapons, joined Marcus and all their jaws dropped in awe at the Skid.

"Woo baby, we riding out of here in style!" Cole made his way up to the Skid and climbed up to the Raiter,"and look at this beauty, I got something to make you all better,"

Out of the bag on his shoulder he pulled 6 long belts of massive bullets, and began loading it up.

Baird and Dom jumped up and into the cabin of the vehicle, inside they began flipping switches and working out controls

"Where the hell is Dante at?" Baird called to Marcus who was still removing the chocks from the wheels.

"Getting the keys from the Warden, bloody staff didn't think it was a good idea to keep the keys to the escape vehicle with the vehicle," Marcus replied sarcasm dripping off every word.

Baird opened his mouth to reply as a blood curdling screech echoed off the walls followed by a short burst of gunfire.

I AM ALIVE! My apologies for taking so long i have started senior year and oh my god its bloody hard i'll be updating kinda more regularly now anyway please comment and favourite if you enjoyed and want to see more :)

LBG~


End file.
